Love is A Battlefield
by DracosPetroleumJellyGal
Summary: What happens when James along with others thinks he is the heir to Gryffindor. will even more chaos errupts when he isn't? whats the deal here? Will James and Lily hook up, or will Sirius get in the way? R&R PLEASE! JAMES AND LILY FANS NOTE THAT THEY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey people. Ok so our family was on vaca and all we (we are sisters) could talk about was this amazing fan fiction that we were going to write, and we eventually started it, so here it is. We hope you like it. P.S. we joined our names to form one so it is now DracosPetroleumJellyGal, please read our own stories, (our separate names are, Dracosgal769, and PetroleumJellyDotOne), thanks much and hope you all like what you read.**

**Disclaimer: we own nada, zip, waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Credit to Sugarcult and J.K. Rowling.**

**Oh and by the way it is written in like three different POVs because it would have been impossible not to have written it like that.**

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter One**

**I Changed My Name**

_I couldn't sleep last night_

_My ears were ringing in my head_

_Best friends with the boogey man_

_I may be better off here dead_

_Running on empty once again_

_Too tired for tears I dread_

_Sing deep to those magic dreams_

_While I blast off in my bed_

_And you know I played it all in here  
Where everyone hides their darkest shades of fears  
And I threw my whole night down the drain  
You know cause everyone says that I'm not the same  
Since I changed my name_

_Sugarcult_

**James' POV**

I sat on my single bed in my rather small room, staring at the ceiling. I am definitely not poor, but I always liked being in cozy spots, much like an owl in a tree hole, (even though everyone, save for muggles that is, knows that 'wild' owls live in owleries and, there really is no such thing as a 'wild' owl). I was laying there motionless, however my thoughts were running around like mad men. I was thinking about my parents, who had mercilessly died at the hands of Voldemort. Thinking about this only made me think about my career, and the yearning to be an auror. How I would win back my parents honor by killing the unkillable, my parents' and sister's name will live on. My parents were sadly killed the summer before now, and my sister was about two months ago. I remember the day perfectly.

/Flashback/

I had promised to take Sophi to the sweets shop. She was so excited to be spending some time with me, it rarely happened. However, surprisingly, (note the sarcasm), Sirius called through the fire, with one of his "big emergencies," which was usually something like he had run out of biting whoopee cushions and he had run out of money to buy some more... I was always more than happy to help in situations like these. I left without a care in the world, leaving Sophi to occupy herself for the day instead. Little did I know she wasn't going to be at home while doing it. She probably left for the sweetshop just after I left, however she would never arrive there. Walking up the road (she didn't like floo powder and was too young to apparate), she must have been attacked by a deatheater who knew she was coming.

I was walking home with Sirius, firewhiskey in hand, it was about six o'clock and we were pissed drunk. We staggered up to the front gate and saw a body lying on the front porch. It was my twelve year old sister, Sophi, and she was dead.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!" I screamed, enraged by what I was looking at. I seemed to be more mad at the time than sad, because I had a feeling something bad would happen, and I still carelessly went out with Padfoot.

"Prongs I'm soo sorry. She must have been attacked by a deatheater. This is terrible, I know how fond you were of her, we both were (after all Sirius had spent quite a lot of time at the Potter house, not to mention the time when he lived there)."

"OH YEAH THEN WHERE IS THE DARK MARK?" I was so angry, yet tears filled my eyes.

"Not to put you through any more pain, but it seems they branded her arm with it. She must have been attacked somewhere other than your house." Said Sirius as he kneeled down next to me (I had fallen to my knees when I saw her), and put a hand on my back.

I ran out of the fenced garden when I realized what I had done. I left her in high spirits, and she went or was going to go to the sweets shop by herself. The deatheater must have known we were coming. It must have been a plan to kill us both, but he only got one of us, however they didn't have any problem with killing the one who came.

"IT COULD HAVE BEEN ME! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! WHY! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" I screamed, as I dropped to my knees once again.

By now people had started to emerge out of their houses (thankfully I lived in a wizarding community where people would understand what happened, however that was the last thought in my head at that moment).

/End Flashback/

after a month and a half, almost two months, I was beginning to come around, but I had changed a great deal. For the most part I had lost my cockiness, and arrogance towards others, but I managed to keep my bravery (wow cocky much?) and mischievousness. A couple weeks back Sirius said I might as well change my name, I have changed so much. However much did change, there was one thing that would always remain the same, my undying love for Lily Evans.

Today was the day I was supposed to go to school, but I was still lying on my bed thinking about recent events. I stared at the ceiling, and then my desk, ceiling- desk, ceiling- desk. I finally paused on the desk. A small badge sat on it with vibrant letters spelling out, "HEAD BOY." I then looked at my clock on the wall, and realized it was ten thirty. I was going to be late if I didn't leave soon. So I quickly popped the badge on and with a "POP," I was on my way.

**Lily's POV**

'_I am never going to get there on time!' I thought while bustling around my room, packing some last minute thingamabobs. _

"LILY FIVE MINUTES!" my mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"COMING!" I replied as I tripped over my own feet. Gaining back my composure, I went downstairs to say my goodbyes.

I found my parents sitting at the island counter in the kitchen. "I'm all ready to go. Bye mum, " I said pecking my mother on the cheek, "dad." Doing the same to him.

"Bye Sweetie." My dad said with a sad tone in his voice. His little girl was about to head off to her last year at school, and as Head Girl too. He didn't know much about the wizarding world, but he knew enough to know that being Head Girl was a big deal and something to be proud of.

"Oh mum, could you stop with the waterworks please. It's not like I won't see you at Christmas." I said giving her yet another hug and kiss.

"Of course, sweetums. Petunia wanted to be here, but something came up with Vernon. Something about wanting to tell her something. But don't worry she'll be here at Christmas." To me, this meant that my sister didn't want anything to do with her freak of a sister. This didn't bother me much, my sister was no peaches and cream, and Vernon, well... does a beached whale give you a good enough picture?

I fixed my robes (of course I already had them on), shined my badge and popped that on too. With one last wave, my parents heard a "POP" and I was gone.

**James' POV**

I arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with 10 minutes to spare. I looked around the platform, knowing my friends were around somewhere. Just then somebody jumped me and I fell to the ground. Sirius was on top of me and Remus stood next to us, as though he were supervising two five year olds.

"Padfoot, you pervert get the fuck off of me!" I said while laughing uncontrollably. Remus just smirked, although I had just lost my sister, my friends could always bring my spirits back to normal. Besides I was going home now.

"Nice to see you too Prongs." Sirius said while getting up and brushing off his trousers.

"Hey Mooney." I said, slapping Remus on the back.

**Lily's POV**

I reached the station just minutes later. I looked around to see a familiar picture, first years hugging their parents goodbye for the first time. I remember doing this seven years ago. Then I saw people I had no intention of talking to at all this year, let along hug them. James Potter and Sirius Black were paying two second years to carry their luggage onto the train.

'_Head duties already.' I thought as I sighed, and reluctantly walked over to them. _"Potter, Black! And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Giving these strapping young lads a bit of pocket money, and getting some help at the same time." Snapped Sirius.

"I don't think so. You are old enough, why don't you use magic?"

"Fine we will use magic. Sorry boys, gonna need that money back." He said holding his had out asking for them to give back the money. James hit him in the gut, "Fine you can keep it. Now Evans, leave! We will use magic, are you happy?"

"Not quite... detention for both of you. There now I am happy."

"You can't do that!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time. They were both aggravated, yet James was smiling as well.

"And why, may I ask, can't I? I am Head Girl. I do have authority in the situation. So please enlighten me on this." I said crossing my arms.

"Because, Head Boy has equal authority to the head girl." Sirius sniped at me.

This coming from Sirius meant nothing to me, "Yeah so?"

James chimed in before his friend could say anything, "Well miss goody-two-shoes, I know everything," Sirius could see he was enjoying the fact that I was Head Girl, "It means that I have equal authority to you, and have the power to denounce the said detention."

"What are you on about Potter?" I asked hoping to have misheard what he had just said.

"God you're slow woman! Prongs is Head Boy!" Sirius screamed at me, letting the whole station know.

"Yeah. And since I see no proper reason for this detention, I say it is cancelled. So I suggest you get off your bitches broom and leave us alone!" James Bellowed. Sirius looked at him in shock, James looked just as shocked.

I ran off in deep thought, _'James Potter, Head Boy? What is Dumbledore on?'_

**James' POV**

Sirius and I just stood there, me almost pissing myself at the fact that Lily was Head Girl, and Sirius almost pissing himself at the fact that he had never gotten out of detention scott free before. Then I realized what had just come out of my mouth.

SMACK

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I asked Sirius, while rubbing the backside of my head.

"What the bloody hell are you on, going calling Lily a bitch, I mean I can understand me saying it, but you the man who claims he looooooves Lily Evans." Sirius said elongating the word, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, it just sort of came out." I said as we entered the train starting to laugh.

We soon found Remus and Peter in the compartment we had claimed years before. We started talking (well actually Sirius and I started talking), about ways to blow up the train. Remus, although half the time thought up some of the best pranks, was one who knew when to stop, and was trying to talk us out of it.

**Lily's POV**

I had been trying to find a compartment now for twenty minutes, but was plum out of luck. My best friends were in a compartment together, and they were both shoving their tongues down another bloke's mouth. I decided to find another place to sit. However, everywhere was either full, or the people were in full snog-mode. I finally remembered one compartment that would be neither.

'_You will not go and sit with them. They are rude, horrid pricks, and they don't deserve your presence.' I thought to myself._

'_Then why are you walking towards their compartment?' a little voice in my head asked._

'_I don't know! There is nowhere else to sit.' I argued._

_Why don't you kick some first years out of their compartment?' the voice asked mischievously._

'_Because I am Head Girl, and what example would that make?' I asked as I reached the door to the compartment, its blind was shut._

'_Think of the example you are making now.' The voice whispered._

"Oh do shut up." I softly said aloud, as I reached for the doorknob. I opened the door and four boys sat there laughing their heads off, that is until they saw who I was.

**James' POV**

The laughing had stopped. Everyone was looking at the door but me. I was still looking at Sirius, (I was sitting with my back turned to the door so I could face Padfoot) who was now eyeing me to turn around. I could see this, and I could also see Sirius wasn't amused with what he was looking at. I finally turned around, and almost fell off my seat when I saw Lily Evans in the doorway.

"Yes?" Sirius rudely asked.

"Umm... I can't believe I'm going to do this," she muttered as she looked up at the ceiling, "but um... look there's no room anywhere else, and I need a place to sit, and-" She was cut off.

"Sure." I said almost pissing myself with happiness. Sirius hit me and glared at me asking if I knew what I had just said. I gave him the face that said to shove off.

"Sure?" Lily asked after seeing Sirius and mine's silent row. She knew I liked her, but she thought it had to do with a bet Sirius and I had. However, she then realized where she was and what she was doing, and was able to shrug the row off.

"Ya, sure. Have a seat." I said with a smile.

Lily sat in a corner of the compartment, on the side with Remus and Peter. Although she didn't mind them as much as me and Padfoot, she still kept her distance, and took out a rather thick book.

I was listening to Sirius, well part of me was, the other part was sneaking a look at the redhead in the corner. She was reading a book I didn't recognize, but then again I hadn't picked up many books in my life, however, I had picked up enough to know that this one was muggle-related.

"Huckleberry Finn." I whispered.

"DAMN RIGHT WE'RE GOING TO WIN!" Sirius bellowed mishearing what I had said, "The cup will be in our possession the year we leave!"

Quidditch was the topic, and I could see Lily was not taking any interest in the conversation (neither was I to my friends surprise). In fact, she looked as thought she were about to have a nervous breakdown. She was flipping the pages of her book very rapidly and harshly and often making the loud frustrating sigh to go along with it.

**Lily's POV**

'_I cannot stand it anymore! I am going to burst. Quidditch has to be the most boring subject in the entire wizarding world! And if that Pot-head doesn't stop staring at me, I think I'm going to go ape!' I thought while flipping another page harshly._

'_Over what, how hot the fellow is?' that same voice in my head asked._

"_Yes. I mean where in God's name would you get such a fucked up idea?" I answered my conscience._

'_So you do like him.'_

"NO!" I screamed out loud, causing my body to have a full blown spasm, which somewhat, no completely made me fall off the bench. Luckily for me, "Pot-head" was watching my every move and being the seeker he was (we decided to make him a seeker, even thought technically he is a chaser), with the great reflexes and all, he caught me before I hit the hard floor.

He looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Then I saw a blonde and brunette walk past the door ( I had frustratingly opened the blind earlier because I was beginning to feel claustrophobic)

**James' POV**

'_I'm holding her. Lily Evans is in my grasp, and actually smiling at the same time, and it is directed at me... of all people!' I thought as my smile got bigger._

All eyes were on us and I don't think she liked that, because suddenly with a gasp in came the hysterics.

"Gasp what am I doing? I have to go! What are you smiling at? I supposed you think this is funny and just part of your plan to con me into liking you too! UGH James Potter, you disgust me!" and with that she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

I just sat there in shock, but then I heard a big burst of laughter coming from Sirius.

"Ha! How fucking awesome was that? Must be her time of month! How much do you wanna bet, she would do it again if you tried to snog her!" Sirius asked continuing to laugh.

Remus and Peter were snickering, but my smile was gone.

"Oh, shove it Padfoot!"

"Well I thought it was bloody funny!" Sirius replied now stopping his laughter. "Oh well," he said putting his arms behind his head in a relaxing way, "I think now would be a good time to take a nice long... piss." Usually I would have laughed at what my mate had just said, but right now I was too miserable to fool around. "You coming, Prongs?" Asked Sirius.

"Nah, you go."

Sirius walked towards the door but didn't realize it was closed, and walked right into it, causing himself to ricochet right back off and onto the floor.

"We better go with him Peter. You know just in case any doors take a pass at him on the way to the loo." Remus said letting out a burst of laughter as he picked Padfoot off the floor. "Catcha later Prongs." And they walked out, Remus and Peter supporting Sirius on each side.

**Ok so how was it... please read and review, we love it. The sooner you review the sooner we will update! Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone we hope you have liked it so far since, if it is not that interesting at this exact moment let us stress that it will get much better as time goes on, give it room to grow, hope you all like it, our love to the readers, thanks and please review.

**Disclaimer: earth shattering news, Dracospetroleumjellygal does not own Harry potter and never has though they ask you politely to respect the plot that they have come up with and not steal it. Good day to you all now over to Joe with the weather. LOL! Also credit to Maroon 5! **

Chapter Two:

Harder to Breathe Is there anyone out there 

_Cause it's getting harder and harder to breath._

Is there anyone out there 

_Cause it's getting harder and harder to breath._

_Maroon 5_

**Lily's POV**

I dashed out of the marauders compartment and hurried after my friends.

"Shelby, Chlöe" they both turned around to see me running at them with great speed.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked but then saw their sullen faces. "What's wrong" I followed up with.

"We saw you in there," said the blonde, out of the two.

"Chlöe what are you talking about?" I asked.

"How about you tell us." The other, brunette, named Shelby said plainly.

"Shelby, I have no idea what you are talking about!" I tried to lie it was not working well.

"I am talking about who you were sitting with… those… marauder freaks! Why were you sitting with _them_?" asked Shelby angrily.

"Well, I needed to sit somewhere, and I couldn't have well sat with you two snogging the air out of god knows who those pricks were" I said enraged.

"Snogging? Where?" we heard a voice come up from behind. "Did I miss it?"

It was Sirius black and two of his goons. Surprisingly James wasn't there, it was just Remus and Peter.

"Shove it black!" I sniped as I turned around.

"What was that? Did the Ice Queen just get even colder? I didn't think it was possible, but then again, anything is possible." Sirius said cheekily.

He winked at Chlöe, she claimed to hate his ass, but when he was around, she just couldn't help but blush. I tried to ignore my friend's hypocrisy, however it wasn't that hard.

'**BANG!'**

Sirius acted as the hero and jumped on top of us girls to 'protect' us, Remus following in action and Peter was nowhere to be found. The corridor of the train was filled with bright green light. Then all was normal again. I was not happy.

"Black get off me, now!" I tried to scramble out from underneath Sirius.

"Fine blame the man who tried to protect you." Sirius smirked.

I just realized his arms had been around my chest and groaned.

"You've grown Evans!" Sirius smirked as Remus let out a HA.

"UGH! Shove off black" I snarled.

Chlöe then chimed in as she pointed behind Sirius and me, "Hey, what's that green light?"

We all turned to see the marauders compartment lit with the faintest of green lights; in fact as we looked at it, it went out completely.

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled as he ran to the compartment, everyone else followed suit. He now knew exactly what that whole bang and a green light was about. Remus also knew as he looked over at the panicked Sirius as they both ran.

**James' POV**

The other marauders had just left, and I was by myself. I shut my eyes to block out the light that was surprisingly coming form the window; it was usually raining when we came up here.

'_Lily Evans was in my arms. I was touching Lily Evans' I thought and laughed at how perverted that could be. 'Wow that would be nice' laughing once again. 'And she was actually smiling, because of something I did. I never thought the day would come. WOW THIS IS GOING TO BE A GREAT YEAR!' _

I sat there relaxing for a few minutes when I heard five 'POPS.'I opened my eyes to find five death eaters in the compartment.

"What the hell," my anger rising at the sight of the people who had recently killed my baby sister, and worked for the man who killed my parents.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" a tall death eater yelled (fortunately for them the compartments were soundproof, so unfortunately for me, nobody could hear anything going on.)

I could not dodge in time and was soon thrown against the window, which surprisingly did not break. Blood poured out of my nose, and a rather large cut on my chest. I tried my best to get up knowing that I was probably about to die. I did not have my wand, they had just taken it from my grasp with a disarming spell. I soon remembered who was standing in front of me and how much I loathed them and their ways. My fingers began to tingle, and then they started to twitch. I focused all my anger and the energy that I had left into my hands. Then out of nowhere, bright green streams of light burst through the room from my fingertips. Soon I heard a loud **Bang!** Soon enough the whole room was bright green. The room soon gained it normalcy, and I saw five people (death eaters to be exact) dead on the floor. I had no idea what happened but I was to tired to care right now they were dead and I was on my path to becoming so as well. I soon fell unconscious into one of the benches. Leaving six bodies, five dead, and one… almost dead.

**Lily's POV**

We soon arrived at the marauders' cabin. The blind was up and we could see James lying there unconscious, or dead. Sirius quickly opened the door, revealing five hooded men lying on the floor.

"They're dead," I quickly said.

"Thank you captain obvious! Besides we don't care about them, remember." Sirius said pointing at James who he was now sitting next to and about to reach for a pulse.

James' face was bloody, thankfully his head was pointing down otherwise he could have choked himself to death, that is if he was not dead already.

"Well?" asked Remus worried.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Sirius yelled, with a joking tone.

I being muggleborn knew about the movie Frankenstein, but Sirius? How would he know anything about muggle TV and movies, but then again he was 'Sirius- full-of-surprises-Black'

Remus and Sirius high-fived, as the rest of them just looked at the five dead bodies on the floor with scared faces.

"What about them?" asked Chlöe, as she pointed to the dead death eaters?

"Ah, yes they might strike up attention. We probably should do something about them," said Sirius, taking his eyes off James for the first time. "Remus has you got this?"

Remus nodded, keeping his eyes on James wounds, he was tending to them the best he knew how. However, James was sill losing a lot of blood and fast.

"Shouldn't we just get some help?" I suggested.

"Ah yes, well that's one way around it. I did not think about that. Thanks lily" Sirius said as he smiled.

I was shocked, _'he called me by my first name, and he was smiling at me too. Wow he has a nice smile'_ I thought but then shut my eyes, to rid myself of my insane thoughts. After all this was Sirius Black. "Your welcome" I managed to say, a smile would have been over the top. After all I have a reputation as ice queen to keep up.

Sirius and I ran out of the cabin to find help. We were not running but walking quite fast. I think Sirius was looking at me, but every time I looked over at him he walked on a bit faster.

'Why would he all of a sudden smile at me? Five minutes go he was calling me ice queen' 

"You know you are quite smart" Sirius said not making eye contact.

I thought I was dreaming did Sirius Black just compliment me? Just to make sure I said, "you mean for an ice queen, right?"

This smacked him in the face and he did not know what to say.

**Sirius' POV**

'_Quick think. What do I say? Why does she have to be so smart" I thought._

'_Why don't you say no, she would know what to think' a voice in my head said._

'_I can't say no, she might being to think things' I answered my conscience. _

'_Like that you like her maybe, that you want to shag her senseless. You do like her don't you?'_ _the voice asked._

'_Yes, I mean, what are you on about? I don't like her. She is the ice queen and I have a reputation to keep._' _I came to my senses._

'_Yeah and would only give you more attention. You of all people should be jumping at ht chance to her in bed'_

_I thought about this for a second and then smiled, 'that would be nice wouldn't it' I looked over at her 'ok fine I like her, but she can't know! And James can never find out, he would kill me'_

'_Then don't let them find out' my conscience said sardonically. 'Oh, and by the way, she is probably awaiting your answer' _

'_Shit' I still did not know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind. " No" _she looked at me and smiled for the first time in… well ever.

I then realized what I said.

'_Wait ago thickhead. What happened to not letting her know you like her? It's a good thing I'm in here. Only God knows what you would do to her if I wasn't.'_

I only smiled at what the voice had just said.

"Your quite smart too, if you put your mind to it" Lily said out of nowhere. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or not but I looked around me just in case. We had now come to a complete stand still. Part of me was saying to get help for my best friend, but then the other part said 'stuff James, Remus can deal with him.' "Yes I am talking to you" Lily told me as I looked back at her. She was smiling again, and it was driving me 'potty!' I wanted to snog her right then and there, but knew I shouldn't. What if someone saw, worse what if James found out, and worst of all what if she didn't like it.

'Control yourself Sirius. Wait just wait.' I said to myself. I could see things getting awkward, silent and awkward, Two of the scariest things known to the male species. **(A.N. totally true, I actually asked a few of my guy friends this and they totally backed me on it, lol!)**

**Lily's POV**

I could feel myself turning pink, but wasn't going to let it happen.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting help for your idiot friend?" I was back, the Ice Queen was back. Well I think I was a level (maybe a few) below 'Ice Queen' but I was back nonetheless.

**Sirius' POV**

'_She had to go and ruin it didn't she' I thought while walking about three steps behind her. 'Wow she has a nice ass'_

"Sirius, look a cabin for the teachers, what are they doing on the train? It is Potter's and mine's job to monitor the train." Lily said slightly aggravated.

"Bloody brilliant job your doing too, you know what with one of you half dead and you almost reaching the point of insanity" I said laughing. The last part was not entirely true, but I had to get her back for ruining the mood earlier.

And here it came, "I AM NOT INSANE!"

"No of course you are not darling. No one would ever think such a thing of you" I said mockingly.

"Do I really act insane?" she asked as she peaked over to me, scared that she already knew the answer.

I held my thumb and index finger about an inch apart and said "just a tiny bit."

She sighed, unhappy with herself and said, "come on, let's go in there and get help," she was pointing towards the closed door. Its blind was shut and it said, "teachers only" on the wood in gold letters.

"We can't go in there! We could get in trouble" I shrieked, not believing what had just come out of my mouth.

"And you call yourself Sirius black! Honestly… men" she shook her head.

The truth was that I was not afraid of getting in trouble come on I am 'the Sirius trouble for a middle name Black.' However I was afraid of who would be in the compartment, I hate all teachers and they all hate me, it is a widely known fact.

"I am Sirius Black, and I am not afraid-" I looked at the word 'teachers' and gulped, but then regained my Gryffindor courage and pushed her out the way. "Move over Evans, this is a job for a man"

I reached for the doorknob, but could not turn it before she said, "oh you are so brave. Do be careful. You never know when there could be a killer teacher on the loose. Do take care of yourself, why I just don't know what I would do if you got… detention" she said putting the back of her hand to her forehead and made a fainting sound.

I remembered the time; I hung out with Joe Churchill, a muggleborn. We watched this thing called a T.V. and he put in moobies or movies, one of the two.

I found it amazing yet very odd, you could see the people but they could not see you. What a punishment it would be to stuck in a plastic box where people would watch your every move, scary thing if you ask me. **(A.N. yes very scary)** anyways, there was this one movie, (that's the name I think) where the people had these funny accents, Joe said they were from America, from the south moreover and that's how they talked over there.

Remembering this, I decided to put it to use and mimic the accent as bet I could, "now don't you worry little lady. This here man is gonna be just fine, ya hear" **(A.N. no this is not an insult to the south in fact we used to live there and have a bit of that accent so no hard feelings ya here)**

She just stared, and we both started laughing.

"Well after you, your macho-ness!" she giggled stepping away so there was a clear walk way to the door.

"Why thank you milady." And I opened the door.

"MR. BLACK! CAN'T YOU READ? IT SAYS THAT ON THE DOOR FOR A REASON!" it was Professor McGonagall.

Lily was still outside, and when I turned around for help she was not there, she must have chickened out.

Inside the room was Professor Flitwick and a man I had no idea who he was. "Why? You were not doing anything were you?" I had on a disgusted face as I said this.

"Detention Black for inappropriate questions" McGonagall said.

"No! Professor he is with me" Lily popped out of nowhere.

"I am afraid you are too late, Ms. Evans. Whether you were in the company of Mr. Black or not, It did not prevent him from his rude questions. The detention remains Sirius" McGonagall said.

I sighed accepting the punishment when I remembered the reason for being here in the first place.

"Professor. There has been an attack. James has been hurt. He is going to be fine but I think he needs some help."

The two teachers and unknown man (whom I assumed to be a new teacher, seeming at his choice of where to sit) ran out of the compartment and down the corridor, searching for our compartment.

"LAST ONE ON THE LEFT!" I yelled to them. They were at least fifty paces ahead, seeming as they were running (or whatever old people do, maybe they jog) and we were walking in confidence that everything was going to be fine. "So Evans, why did you let me suffer inn there?"

"Sorry, I could not help myself. You just had to be the macho one, and do things your way. And I knew without me you were bound to say, or in this case ask something stupid and I knew without me there you would get detention. And who am I to deprive myself from one of the main pleasures in my life" she said smirking evilly.

"Oh so now you get pleasure from me?" I asked smirking as my smirk disappeared.

"You know what I mean you prick!" she said regaining her smile.

"You're on my list Evans." I said smirking once again.

"Ooh, should I be scared?" she asked jokingly.

"How about ECSTATIC!" I said enthusiastically.

"Black you pervert." And we both burst into laughter as we headed back to my compartment.

**Lily's POV**

We followed the two teachers and unknown man who had a black bag in his hand. I had a pretty good idea that he was a new teacher, probably potions master, after all professor Slughorn did 'retire' last year. Sirius and I weren't running, I think he had a good idea that Potter would live (unfortunately for me). We were walking in complete awkwardness that is until he elbowed me. I quickly looked up at him and he motioned his head so as to say, 'look up ahead.' I obliged and immediately burst in hysterical laughter. About ten feet ahead was a stout, tiny, gray-haired man attempting to run. It was Flitwick and he wasn't getting very far, His beard, which was just about as long as his own body kept tripping him. He would 'run' about five paces, trip, then did it all over again.

After much hilarity we finally reached the marauders compartment. We found Remus still healing Potter's wounds, and doing a rather good job too. Potter was not bleeding anymore, but his chest was still pretty beat up and bruised. Shelby and Chlöe were cleaning up the 'blood puddle' on the floor, making sure not to touch the dead deatheaters on the floor.

"What happened here Ms. Evans?" professor McGonagall asked me. Not Lupin, not Black, not my friends… me.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yes you Ms. Evans you are head girl, I expect you were with the head boy.

After all those are the rules for head boy and girl to sit together" she said sternly.

I was so stupid, how could I forget the rules already? Well at least I did not break the rules, I was sitting with him but then again I did leave.

"Um…" I could not just say I left. She expects me to at least try and get along with Potter, even though she knows about our 'lovely' past. I tried to think of something, I had never lied to a teacher before…

Nothing came, sure it was simple to think of one but actually speaking the lie was another story. I was at a loss for words probably about to get detention for one silly rule and I wasn't even at school yet.

"I see ms. Evans" she said disappointed, the stranger had now started to help Remus.

"Well, I am very disappointed in you. I thought I could count on you to try and make things work between Potter and you. I know you have your differences, but you also know the rules, so I am forced to give you –" McGonagall was cut off.

"No! Professor, she was with him!" Sirius shot out and my head instantly shot around.

My eyes were asking him what he was doing, and he answered as if to say 'just trust me.'

**Sirius' POV**

'_God if she messes this up too, I am going to go ape.' I was waiting for somebody to say something now. _

Lily and I were staring at each other, and McGonagall was looking at us as though we had just had eyesex.

It was Flitwick who got the conversation going again, when he motioned for Professor McGonagall to blink, by waving his hand in front of her face, (actually he was jumping up and down in front of her, he was much to short to wave his hand in front of her face).

"Oh yes go on Mr. Black" she said coming back to life.

"Oh well, Lily was sitting with James. She just got up to reprimand me."

"Lily?" McGonagall questioned the way I used her first name.

"Yes that is her name is it not?" I answered back.

" I suppose so," she said suspiciously. "So Mr. Black, tell me what were you doing wrong this time?"

Now I was stuck. I was silent.

'_Don't say anything you might regret' my conscience told me._

'_Who cares! I already have detention. What is another one going to do except maybe further my record, and get a certain redhead to go out with me' I answered silently._

'_I thought we decided not to let her know that you like her what about James?'_

'_I'll sort him out' I answered my mind._

"I'm waiting Mr. Black." McGonagall said with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Oh I was um…" think Black think. " I was… I was … flying James' broom through the halls.'

'_Nice going git' the voice said._

'Shut up! I told you, I don't care!' 

"Well so much for a clean start to the year, Detention Black. Now can somebody tell me what happened here?" she said impatiently.

I looked over at Lily and she was white with shock. I took this as a good thing and just smiled. Surprisingly her face regained its color and she smiled back.

**Lily's POV**

'_Okay, what the bloody hell was that? Did Sirius Black just help me on his behalf? Did h e get detention for me? What is the world coming to? Next thing I know I will be in love with James Potter. HA! Yeah right. So now what? Sirius is an okay guy and I like h- wait a second what the hell was I just going to say?'_

'_I believe it was that you like Sirius Black' my conscience told me._

'_No I did not' I fought, slightly appalled. _

'_Yes you do admit it'_

'_Do not, do not, do… do… do…' I was hesitating, and basically arguing with myself._

'_TOO' my mind yelled._

'_Oh no, I do don't I?' I felt a frown coming on, but I was still staring at Sirius and I hand not blinked in minutes so I did that instead. 'Oh what am I going to do now'?_

'_Snog him senseless_' _my conscience added._

'_You should be his conscience not mine. This was not supposed to happen. What if someone finds out? What if he finds out? He would so put that to his advantage!'_

'_Then don't let him find out' my mind said logically._

'_Now that is the first thing you have said that is to my liking. Yes I think that will work I will just not tell anyone' I said to myself._

'Ha you keep a secret, whatever' 

'_Oh do shut up' I yelled to my conscience._

Sirius was still smiling at me, and I felt my cheeks going red, but then McGonagall broke in.

"Ahem. Hello! Explanation please." McGonagall said getting very irritated.

"Well we were outside in the hallway, as you know, so we are not one hundred percent sure but-" I was interrupted.

"It was the Avada Kedavra, professor" Sirius butted in sullenly.

"And how do you know, I thought you were being reprimanded" McGonagall said sternly.

"Hey I am not stupid okay! Bright green light and a bang, what else could it be?" Sirius was angry.

"Alright, Black no need to have a hissy fit" McGonagall said.

I looked at Potter, a little worried. I tapped the "oldish" woman on the shoulder, "um, Professor what is going to happen to Potter?"

"Don't worry Ms. Evans. Ezekiel have you got this?" she was talking to the stranger, who merely nodded.

Then I saw Flitwick and him walking out the door, followed by a floating body. It was Potter.

"Where the bloody hell are you taking him?" Sirius raged.

"Language Mr. Black, and there is no need to worry. Mr. Potter is being taken to the castle by a special portkey made for an unconscious person. He will be fine he just needs Madam Pomfrey's care. Besides this way we can get the chance to talk" McGonagall said.

"You say that like it is a good thing." He mumbled, I don't think the Prof. heard, but I sure as hell did, and couldn't help but smile.

The train had now stopped and just outside our window, I could see Flitwick conjuring something that looked like a stretcher. I soon saw Potter being laid down onto it, then the stranger and Flitwick merely touching it, and it was gone with a 'poof'.

Now we're alone (Shelby, Chlöe, McGonagall, Sirius, five dead men and I, yes the death eaters were still there).

"Now have a seat everyone.'

Shelby and Chlöe immediately sat next to each other and the Professor next to them, leaving me with Sirius. It was either sit next to him (which I didn't find to be that bad of a thing, but I couldn't let him know this,) or sit on the floor with the dead men.

**Sirius' POV**

Lily Evans was sitting next to me and not putting up a fight, this was a first.

"Now was is this talk about the Avada Kedavra curse?" Prof. McGonagall asked. She didn't seem at all nervous about the dead deatheaters on the floor like Chlöe and Shelby were.

She was directing the question to Lily, but I just had to butt in.

"It was performed on somebody in the compartment. I'm not sure who, but I know what that green light meant." I said.

"Potter." I heard Lily say.

"Potter?" McGonagall started. "But how did he survive it, that's impossible."

I saw something just then, that caught my eye. It was hanging out of one of the deatheaters pockets. It was James' wand. I didn't hesitate to pick it up. When I moved to do so the room went silent. I pulled it out of the pocket and found it had been snapped in half.

"How could James have performed it with a broken wand? Or no wand at all for that matter?" Shelby asked.

"I don't understand, Potter should be dead if he was hit with that curse." McGonagall said in confusion.

I then remembered a vital piece of information. I had only seen him use it once, but once was enough in this case.

"Wand-less magic." I slowly said to myself. "It was James. He killed the deatheaters."

"Mr. Black, what are you talking about?" the Prof. asked.

"James killed the bastards!" I said extremely excited.

"If I hear that foul mouth one more time Black, you will have detention for a week, let alone two days!" McGonagall sneered at me.

I shrugged her threat off, "Whatever, point is Prongs killed the deatheaters."

"Please use his proper name Mr. Black. Now is you would be so kind as to tell us how you know this." The teacher asked.

"WAND-LESS MAGIC!" I screamed.

Everybody's eyes were on me now…

Alrighty then, that was a really long chapter, lol. Anyway sorry for any mistakes made, my sister started to type this, and she is horrible with typing, oh yeah and she doesn't like to use punctuation either, lol. So I had to go through the whole thing and fix all her mistakes, so sorry if I missed one. Please R&R! we won't post until we get three reviews!

**Kisses Dominique and Fabienne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the following for the much appreciated reviews:**

**James4lily: Thanks for being our very first reviewer, we all know that james has to be okay and will eventually get the girl but we can not promise what will happen in between then, but you and everyone else should know that this is Sirius Black we are talking about he won't be with lily for too long if they get together at all, so thanks again for reviewing, hope we answered your questions and that you like the next chapter. **

**A.N. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed our story so far and we hope that you enjoy it. Well we aren't done yet so with out further ado the third chapter, well after a brief disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: if we owned the real plot would we be making up a new one? For those slightly slower reviewers (no offense) we wouldn't. Happy reading. Credit to, Beck, as well **

Chapter Three:

Captain Brain

_Captain brains coming down_

_Thinkin about nothing at all_

_Who could it be?_

_Beck _

**Sirius' POV**

"How thick can you get woman? James can perform wandless magic." I said awaiting my punishment.

However nothing cam out of her mouth, or anybodies for that matter McGonagall's mouth gaped along with everyone else's, until Chlöe broke the silence.

"Wicked! I heard only really powerful wizards can perform wandless magic."

"Yeah! He's only done it once before well to my knowing at least." I smirked.

"Oh? Do enlighten us Mr. Black" McGonagall commanded tartly.

I remembered a time in our 5th year and just smirked…

_/ Flashback/_

"_Not your best work Ms. Evans." McGonagall said as she passed back lily's paper. _

_(The seating arrangements were as follows; Front Row: Andrew Pottsmith and Shelby Finkle; Chlöe Blomas and Lily Evans; James Potter and me)._

_Lily flew her paper into the air and ran out the door. I was laughing my head off. Then I saw James' face and saw a rather thick packet of papers stapled magically together (about twenty pages). I soon saw the name in the top right hand corner of the paper. IT was Lily's essay. I then saw in big red letters slanted across the page stating_

"_FAIL"_

"_But lily has never failed at anything before." James whispered._

"_Well, there was that time when she fell off her broom during flying class first year" I snickered._

"_Shut up Padfoot" James snapped at me. _

_I could see he was angry and he was now angrily starting at McGonagall, who was returning to her position in front of her desk to teach again. _

_James looked livid and something strange was happening with his fingers._

"_Prongs? Mate what are you doing?" I asked and then heard coming from in front of us, it was the Professor. _

_I instantly looked up and burst into laughter. McGonagall's robes were flying up over her head, showing the world her long underwear and part of a corset? _

_Looking over at James I could see that he was still angry, and his fingers were now twitching uncontrollably. It was very clear he was doing this hilarious yet scarring for life prank. (**A.N. we agree quite scarring)** Then it all stopped just like that, and McGonagall had once again control over her clothes, and I was still laughing like most of the class. _

"_WOW! What are you hiding McGonagall?"_

"_Black! I have not the foggiest idea what you are talking about." McGonagall said highly flushed if I do say so myself._

"_Well what are you covering up, and a corset? How much flab are you screening from the rest of the world?" I said cracking up all over again._

"_DETENTION BLACK" _

_/End Flashback/_

I was now laughing out loud at the memory and everybody else was still staring at me.

"I'm waiting Sirius" Professor McGonagall said impatiently.

Great what was I going to say now? I could not let McGonagall know it was him. And I do not think James would like Lily to know he went ape over 'her' essay grade. They (the girls) were all expecting something big and mischievous, but that would just get James in trouble. What is a wonderfully hot guy like me supposed to do in such a situation?

"_Lie" _my conscious said. Now I just felt thick, that was the obvious answer and it would not be the first time either.

"Um… he set my potions essay on fire." I came up with. I could see McGonagall's face growing angry at the sound of the word 'fire', "But, but he told me he did not know he could do it that he just got angry and it happened. Right through his fingers that's probably what happened here" I finished.

"Wow" Chlöe sighed, "wandless magic that sounds so, manly"

I turned to see lily's disgusted face and just smirked. Nobody would ever match Shelby and Chlöe with lily, but they were still joined at the hip.

"I see Black, why didn't anyone know about it?"

"I don't know. All I know is he can do it" I said aggravated.

"Alright, alright don't have a tantrum, god Black you and your hissy fits."

"Yeah, but we only saw one green light and there was only one bang" lily said. Up to this point she had been silent.

"May be he killed them all at once!" I said excitedly, "you know James and his DADA talents."

"I am aware Mr. Black, but five death eaters is quite a task if you ask me. I would say nearly impossible!" McGonagall said.

"You yourself said that potter has extreme skill, professor." Lily blurted out. Was she supporting James?

**Lily's POV**

Professor McGonagall was staring at me with a very confused face as was everyone else, and if I could stare at me I would be bewildered as well.

'Did I just support James Potter?' I thought.

'_Uh duh. Do I have to spell it out you like him and always have, please get a grip on that it is a lot to have to spell.' _My mind argued.

'No I don't I like Sirius!' I now had a panicked face on. I had never actually come out and said (even though I was only thinking) I liked him and made it good at the same time.

"Ms. Evans? Are you all right?" McGonagall asked looking quite worried.

"I like him" I whispered, but in this silence it appeared a little to loudly for my taste.

"What? Who do you like surely not Potter" McGonagall asked suddenly becoming a very nosy teacher.

I quickly looked at Sirius who had a confused yet slightly heartbroken (hey it's Sirius Black) face on. Then I ran out of the room in embarrassment and panic.

**Sirius POV**

Shelby and Chlöe had run after lily, and I was left alone with McGonagall. I should have been scared out of my mind, being alone with a teacher was one of my worst fears after all, but all I could think of was what lily had just said.

'She likes him? She can't like him now' I thought trying not to look at McGonagall.

'_Actually I think she can, and I think she does.' _My conscience answered.

'Why now though? All this time she has hated him and now she just flips it around and like him. What about me?' I whined to myself.

'_What about you' _

'I mean half an hour ago she was blushing at the sight of me'

'_Don't flatter yourself' _

'You were there! You should know! What happened?' I asked my mind.

McGonagall was looking out the window silently, not paying any attention to me.

I slumped down on the bench still wondering what had happened with lily, but my mind was ignoring my questions.

The death eaters were fading away. Their souls were leaving there bodies, and they were diminishing into nothingness. It was not a pleasant thing to watch. It does not happen to everyone only those who deserve the dementors kiss have their souls taken from them. It is actually quite like the kiss only the people are already dead.

McGonagall soon turned around and sat opposite me.

"Now then" she said placing her hands on her knees in a very teacher-like fashion, "are you quite sure that Mr. potter can perform wand less magic?"

"No, I am just completely nuts and I told you the story for my own entertainment." I said sarcastically.

"I will take that as a yes then. Now you are sure he does not know how to control this skill"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? Besides he can't possibly get in trouble for this. He killed five death eaters for god sake! They were probably marked for the kiss anyway!" I said hotly.

"Oh they most definitely were. Mr. Black. You see and this is not to leave this compartment" she started and I nodded. "Those five death eaters were none other than Lucifer Malfoy (**A.N. very original) **Zachariah Parkinson, Brent Zabini, Jonathan Flint, and Quentin Lestrange."

My mouth dropped at the mention of these men's names. They were all the fathers of people I hated at school. This was not going to go down well when they were told.

"I see but if they were wanted; I don't see the problem with James' skill being put to use."

"There is nothing wrong with him using it. I am sure the ministry will thank him kindly, but I am afraid that he can not control his skill. It could be very dangerous. He could hurt a student." She said.

"Or embarrass a teacher" I said under my breath.

"What was that Mr. Black?"

"Or a teacher. He could hurt one of them too." I lied easily.

She looked at me suspiciously and said, "Right. Well anyways it will need to be sorted out when he is well again."

"Of course" I said smirking.

"Well I should leave you to change into your roves. I suggest using the lavatory. These bodies will be here for a good ten minutes more. Goodbye Mr. Black, see you at school or better yet detention on Thursday at eight o'clock." With those dreadful words she got up and left the compartment to me and the dead death eaters. (**A.N. how ironic) **

The five bodies wee now turning transparent, but they were still very much visible to my discontent. The door slammed and then I remembered I needed to put my robes on. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, leaving the dead men behind to deal with themselves.

**Lily's POV**

"Lily! Hey lily waits up!" Shelby called; I was ignoring my friend and did not answer.

Finally Shelby and Chloe caught up with me, and Shelby grabbed my arm to turn me around, which she did.

"Shelby gets off me or I'll-"I was a tiny bit mad, and a whole lot confused at that moment.

"You'll what, give one of your best gals a detention!" she raised her eyebrows to let me know she was only kidding and really would not appreciate a detention.

"no I would not do that to you, but I would-" I started thinking what to say, hex was to mean, and hug was way off the current topic, "never mind."

I slumped down against the wall and hit the hallway floor with my bum.

Shelby and Chlöe could see I was in a bit of a toss, and sat down next to me on the floor.

"Ok then, would you mind telling me, I mean us who you like?" Chloe asked on the right side of me.

Shelby had that face on that said 'oh my gosh, if it is who I think it is, then I do not even know what I will do to you' lets just say it was not a very happy face.

'oh my gosh she thinks I like James!" I screamed to my mind. Getting over the repulsiveness of that a brilliant idea hit me and I smiled immensely, 'this is great' I thought happily.

'_Umm would you 'mind' explaining to your 'mind' how this is great? You like Sirius, not James… Thank God!' _my conscience said saying the last bit a bit softer afraid to be overheard.

'I know I like Sirius but now I can make it seem like I like somebody else!' I exclaimed ecstatic.

'_Sirius'_

'Yes but no' I thought.

'_Now what the fuck does that mean?' _The voice asked harshly.

'You really do belong in Sirius' head not mine. And what I mean is that I am not going to say I like Sirius, they will near enough die if they found out I liked him let alone James. No I am going to make them think that I like somebody else.'

My friend's were looking at me weirdly but they were not talking, I guess they were waiting for my answer. But first some more conversing with my mind.

'_Okay but who? You are running out of men to fall in love with!'_

'I won't really love this guy besides I only love si-'

'_What did you just say?'_ my mind asked.

'Nothing, I said nothing' I was now frowning.

'_You said you love Sirius, that is most definitely not nothing now-'_

I cut my conscience off.

'No it is nothing and we will not continue this conversation, is that understood? Now who is the perfect guy for the job' I was angry and decided to continue talking to Chlöe and Shelby without informing my mind on who the guy would be, for I at that moment had no clue.

I shook my head and flipped my hair over my shoulder, only to find the answer I was looking for staring at me from down the hall his name was?

**A.N wow what a big cliffy we just want to clarify that this is a James and lily story and that Sirius is only temporarily in the middle I mean come on we all know how it ends up. **

**So thanks for reading and reviewing we love that you do, well thanks again and a word of the wise "review"**

**For now, **

**Dracospetroleumjellygal**


End file.
